bleachfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Ikkaku Madarame
thumb|leftIkkaku Madarame je třetí člen 11. jednotky a jeho velitel je Kenpachi Zaraki. Ikkaku je plešatý a když mu to někdo řekne, velmi se rozzlobí. Sám o sobě říká, že jeho hlava je "vyholená", i když sám velmi dobře ví, že není. Na toto téma je velmi citlivý a každého, kdo to vzpomene, chce zbít. Od jeho hlavy se odráží světlo a dokonce se jednou stalo, že si ji členové 8. jednotky spletli s měsícem. Přes prsa má jizvu od Ichiga a červené značky při očích. Je o něm známo, že nenosí ponožky. Ikkaku je úplně stejný jako všichni členové 11. jednotky. Krutý a velký milovník boje. Avšak i přesto je velmi loajální a vždy poslouchá svého kapitána, kterého velmi obdivuje. Ikkaku a Kenpachi mají mnoho společných povahových rysů, proto chovají vůči sobě ohromný respekt. Vždy se usmívá, když bojuje, miluje boj a také za cenu života se snaží prodloužit boj jak nejvíce je jen možné. Preferuje bitvy jeden na jednoho. Vždy chodí na mise s Yumichikem a vzhledem k tomu, že on bojuje mnohem raději než Yumichika, bojuje vždy on a nikdy nezapomene Yumichikovi připomenout, že se do jeho bitvy nemá míchat. Neodpustil by mu to ani kdyby umíral a Yumichika by mu tím pádem zachránil život. Ikkaku je známý tím, že jako jeden z mála preferuje oslovování lidí jejich křestními jmény. Avšak jeho většinou oslovují příjmením. Je známo, že Ikkaku je jednou z mála postav, které preferují levou ruku. Umí si střídat meč z jedné ruky do druhé. Kromě něj jsou leváci ještě Shunsui Kyoraku, při kterém se Starrk vyjádřil, že útok jeho levou rukou je značně silnější než útok jeho pravačkou a Uryuu Ishida, který drží luk v pravé ruce a šípy střílí levou. Z jeho minulosti víme to, že byl vždy kamarád s Yumichikem. Chodili po Rukongai a hledali vhodných protivníků na bitvy. Jednou našli Kenpachiho a on Ikkaku porazil. Nechal ho naživu s tím, že kdyby ho zabil, nemohli by spolu bojovat příště. Ikkaku si ho od té doby velmi vážil a hledal ho. Když zjistil, že se stal kapitánem 11. jednotky, stal se Shinigamim a spolu s Yumichikem se k této jednotce přidali. Když se dostal do lidského světa, i přesto, že nemohl nosit u sebe meč, vzal si alespoň dřevěný. A když neměl kde spát, šli spát ke Keigovi, kde se do Ikkaku zamilovala jeho sestra. Zpočátku mu to vadilo a snažil se o to, aby o něj neměla zájem. Nakonec však zjistil, že vůbec není tak špatná a na další návštěvy se těší. Ikkaku je zvláštní tím, že při boji nepoužívá jen meč, ale dokonce i jeho pochvu. Meč drží v levé ruce a pochvu v pravé a útočí oběma. Dokáže si je při boji i střídat, čímž velmi mate protivníky. Na konci držadla má jakousi mastičku na rány, která zastaví krvácení. Ikkaku je sice třetí člen, ale ovládá Bankai. Je na kapitánské úrovni a svůj Bankai skrývá, protože nechce být kapitánem. On jen chce bojovat a zemřít pod Kenpachim. thumb|leftthumbJeho Zanpakuto se jmenuje Houzukimaru (prekl. ďábelské světlo) a Shikai se uvolňuje frází "nobiro" (prekl. narůst). Další fráze na uvolnění druhé části jeho Shikaie je "Saker" (prekl. rozděl se). Shikai se změní na dlouhé kopí s bodcem na konci a druhou frází se ohne a rozdělí. Když se Zanpakuto zhmotnily, Houzukimaru se nejvíce podobal opici. thumb|leftBankai se jmenuje Ryuumon Houzukimaru (prekl. dračí erb ďábelské světlo) a spočívá v tom, že se změní na jakési tři obrovské sekyry, spojené řetězem. Ikkaku však s nimi umí velmi lehce a dobře manipulovat. Speciální schopnost spočívá v drakovi na hlavní sekeře, který slouží jako měřítko. Ikkaku Bankai roztočil nad hlavou a když se drak zbarví celý červeně, Houzukimaru je v plné síle. Tento Bankai je však velmi křehký a Ikkaku ho nepoužívá pokud vysloveně nemusí.